


Suprises

by Neondiamond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anne and Louis' siblings make brief appearances, Birthday, Childbirth, Fluff, Liam and Niall are mentionned, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Protective Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: Two times Harry gives Louis the best birthday gift he could ever wish for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

December 24, 2021

When Harry and Louis went to bed on the eve of Louis' thirtieth birthday, they were both a bit nervous and on edge; Louis because he's officially about to leave his twenties, and Harry because of the news he's planning to tell his husband about tomorrow. 

The younger lad had been feeling unwell recently. He was uncharacteristically tired all of the time, and nauseous and dizzy at odd times throughout the day. He endured it for a week, thinking he might have caught some sort of stomach bug or that the stress and madness of the upcoming holidays were starting to take a toll on him. When a week passed and he wasn't feeling any better though, he decided to make an appointment with his doctor to find out what was really going on with him. 

He had gone in to the doctor's office thinking he would be prescribed some sort of antibiotics to fight off the symptoms, and came out with a prescription for prenatal vitamins, an ultrasound picture of the fœtus growing in his still flat belly, and a handful of pamphlets on what do to and not do do during pregnancy.

Harry had gone home and resisted the strong urge to immediately tell his husband about the exciting news. It felt weird to hide such a huge thing from his husband, but he ultimately decided to wait the three days that were left before Louis' birthday before surprising him with the news, knowing it would cheer up the older lad and make his thirtieth birthday extra special. And if Louis had noticed Harry acting any different, he hadn't said anything about it.

On the day, the younger lad wakes up around 7 a.m., his rolling stomach forcing him out of his peaceful slumber. He takes a few deep breaths as he lays on the bed next to his snoring husband, willing the feeling to go away. It finally does after a few minutes and Harry decides to get up and get his day started.

He quietly makes his way downstairs, smiling as he pets the two large dogs that come to greet him. He puts on the kettle to make himself a cup of herbal tea in the hopes that it will appease the last bits of nausea. He gives the dogs their breakfast and scrolls through his phone as he waits for the water to boil, answering a few texts from last night and confirming that Louis' siblings are still coming to surprise Louis for lunch in their group chat. 

The water boils and Harry pours it over the teabag he placed in his favourite mug, adding a splash of milk before taking a tentative sip of the piping hot liquid. He sighs in relief when the calming herbs seem to settle his sensitive stomach almost instantly. He looks over at the clock that's hanging in the dining room and decides to go relax on the back porch for a little bit. Louis probably won't be up for a little while and there is no point in starting breakfast right away. He makes his way into the living room to grab a throw blanket before heading for the glass doors at the back of the house. He wraps himself in the soft fabric and reaches for his cup of tea before stepping outside, Bruce and Clifford right on his heels. The weather has been quite mild for this time of year, and although he is slightly disappointed they won't be getting a white Christmas, Harry is grateful that it means he can enjoy his morning tea outside and get some much needed fresh air. 

He stays on the back porch until he's drained his tea and his cheeks have turned a healthy pink colour. He walks back inside, whistling so the dogs know to come back in. He slides the glass doors shut once both dogs are in the house, shaking his head in dismay when he notices both of them are wet from rolling themselves in the dew-covered grass. He gets an old towel from the downstairs bathroom and gives both dogs a quick pat down so they don't make a complete mess of the house. 

He puts his empty mug in the dishwasher and looks at the time: 8:30 a.m. Harry decides now would be a great time to start getting breakfast ready if he wants to finish in time to surprise Louis with it in bed. He walks over to the fridge, pulling out all the ingredients he needs for Louis' full English. He starts by placing a few strips of bacon and sausages in a large pan, pulling out another pan to sauté some mushrooms and grill tomatoes. He then fries some eggs and heats up baked beans. He plates everything and puts it on a tray, adding a few pieces of toast and a large cup of Yorkshire tea. 

He's careful not to spill anything or drop the tray as he makes his way upstairs. Once in their bedroom, he places the full tray on Louis' bedside table and smiles as he sees the older mand is still sleeping, his soft hair sprawled out on his pillow.

"Lou." Harry says quietly as he sits on the edge of the bed and reaches up to play with Louis' hair. "Wake up love, I made your favourite for breakfast."

Louis leans into his touch and slowly opens his eyes, reaching a hand up to rub the sleep out of them. 

"Happy birthday Lou." Harry says softly as he points to the tray of food he put to the side.

Louis smiles as he turns to look at his birthday breakfast. "Thanks love, you're too good to me." He maneuvers himself into a sitting position and leans over to press a kiss to Harry's lips. 

Harry deepens the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, reaching for the tray and placing it into Louis' lap. "Eat up before it gets cold."

Louis obliges immediately, moaning after the first bite. "Fuck Haz, this is so good. I really am the luckiest man on Earth, aren't I?" 

Harry blushes slightly at Louis' praise. Even after over ten years together, the older man still knows how to make him feel like a giggly fourteen year old.

They sit in comfortable silence as Louis eats his breakfast and sips at his tea. Once he is done, Harry takes the tray and empty dishes back to the kitchen to be dealt with later. He lets the dogs upstairs and into their bedroom for a birthday cuddle with Louis. 

They watch TV and chat in bed for most of the morning, Louis loving lazy mornings in bed more than anything else, and Harry knowing he needs to take it easy and not overdo it.

Around 11:30, Harry tells Louis they both need to start getting ready, as they need to leave in an hour for Louis' first surprise of the day. Louis' raises an eyebrow at him and starts hammering him with questions, but Harry manages to keep his secret under wraps. 

Harry and Louis shower together (Louis may or may not have gotten lucky) and get dressed and ready to go. Harry opts for a pair of blue jeans and a cosy lavender jumper whilst Louis picks out some black skinnies and a navy jumper that makes his eyes look even bluer than usual. 

They make their way downstairs, putting their coats and shoes on before heading out. Harry smirks when he hops into the driver's seat and has to adjust the seat so his knees aren't in his face. Louis is usually the one to drive, but Harry will have to for today since the older lad still doesn't know where they are heading. 

The pub he chose for lunch is only a short drive away and, as planned, all of Louis' siblings are already seated at a table in the back when the couple arrives. Louis tears up slightly and turns to give Harry a meaningful look. Harry smiles brightly at Louis' reaction and greets his sisters-in-law with warm hugs.

They all chat loudly and excitedly as they enjoy their food. Harry tries (and fails) to hide his fond expression as he watches Louis cheerfully interact with his two youngest siblings, Doris and Ernest.

Harry starts to feel nauseous again during the meal, all the strong smells around him making him slightly queasy. He waves Louis off when the older lad notices Harry only ate half of his plate, hoping he didn't make him suspicious. 

It's mid-afternoon when the group piles out of the pub and reluctantly separates, Louis' sisters and brother all going back to Doncaster to spend Christmas at home. Once they're back in the car, Harry reasons with a pouting Louis, reminding him that, although they are spending Christmas at his own Mum's this year, he'll get to see them all again for New Year's.

Back home, Louis and Harry snuggle on the couch as they FaceTime Anne, Gemma, Mark, Liam and Niall, all of them wanting to wish Louis a happy thirtieth birthday. 

"Thirty." Louis whines after they hang up their last call to Niall. "I'm basically ancient now."

Harry scoffs at his husband's whining. "I know, I should swap you out for a newer model, shouldn't I?" He teases, huffing as Clifford jumps up on the couch and plops himself into his lap.

"Heyyy!" Louis swats at his chest. "That's not nice Haz. What about treating people with kindness?"

"Just teasing Lou." Harry giggles and leans into his husband's chest. "You know you're it for me."

They stay on the couch for a few hours, Harry dozing off a few times as they watch some of Louis' favourite movies. The younger lad orders some pizza for dinner at Louis' request and they eat it in the living room, the dogs begging at their feet. Harry then gets the chocolate cake he's been hiding at the back of the fridge since last night and dramatically sings Happy Birthday as his husband laughs brightly.

"Thanks for today Haz." Louis says as Harry walks back into the living room after placing the plates and forks in the dishwasher. "I really appreciate the thought you always put into making my birthday feel special."

Harry gives him a small nod as he sits back down on the couch and leans back into Louis' chest. Harry always tries his best to make his husband's birthday as special and fun as possible. Louis is amazing and gives so much of himself to everyone, and he deserves to feel loved and appreciated; which is no small feat with Louis' birthday being so close to Christmas.

"It's not over yet tough. You still haven't opened your gifts." He says as he brandishes the blue enveloppe he had grabbed on his way back from the kitchen. "There were technically two, but I think we might have to cancel one of them."

Louis gives him a perplexed look as he takes the enveloppe from Harry. "What do you mean love?"

"Well I had planned for us to spend two weeks away in Greece at the end of July, but I'll be pretty big by then, so we might have to cancel it." Harry says with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Louis frowns as he tries to make sense of what Harry just said.

"Just open the card Lou." Harry says, biting his lower lip nervously as he watches his husband open the enveloppe and pull out the light blue card inside. 

Louis goes speechless as he opens the card and sees the glossy black and white ultrasound picture Harry slipped inside. "I - What, I - Haz?" He manages to say, tears already forming in his eyes as he looks down at Harry.

The younger lad pushes himself off of Louis' chest and turns around to look at him. "I'm pregnant Louis, 9 weeks along." He says softly.

Louis properly starts crying at that. "Are you serious?" He asks, looking at the grainy ultrasound picture again.

"I am." Harry says, reaching over to wipe Louis' tears away with the sleeve of his jumper. "Those are happy tears I hope?"

"Fuck Haz, you have no idea." Louis laughs as he engulfs Harry in a tight embrace. "I've never been happier." 

Harry smiles as he lets Louis hold him for as long as he wants, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back comfortingly.

A few hours later, after Louis has calmed down and Harry has convinced him not to tell everybody they know about the pregnancy just yet, the couple is laying in bed, Harry already losing his battle against sleep as he revels in Louis' warmth, the older man spooning him from behind. 

"That was the best birthday ever Haz." Louis says into Harry's hair as he lets one of his hands rest on the younger man's still flat belly. 

Harry only mumbles in agreement, placing one of his hands atop Louis'.

"Might as well quit while you're ahead love, because I don't think you'll ever be able to top that gift." Louis jokes.

Harry lets out a quiet laugh. "We'll see about that." He mumbles almost inaudibly before letting himself fully drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

December 24, 2026

Harry feels as big as a whale and he's over it. He's five days overdue with his and Louis' fourth child, and he had really been hoping the baby would come before Louis' birthday and Christmas.

He hadn't really been worried when the doctor had told him to prepare for a Christmas baby, his due date being December 19th, as he hadn't gone overdue with either of his previous pregnancies. He had gone into labour with their first child two days before his due date, and the twins had come almost three weeks early. So Harry had expected to have the baby with a few days to spare before Christmas. Yet here he was, massively pregnant on his husband's birthday.

Harry hadn't been sleeping well the past few days, his sore back and the baby's incessant kicking keeping him up most nights and preventing him from getting any rest. He had almost cried in joy and relief this morning when Louis got out of bed when the twins woke up around 7 a.m., telling him to stay in bed and try to get some more sleep. He feels a little bad about not being able to honour his tradition of letting Louis sleep in on his birthday and waking him up with a full English breakfast, but he doesn't think he would've been able to make him more than toast in his state anyways.

Now, at a much more reasonable 9 a.m., Harry heaves himself out of bed and slips on one of Louis' oversized shirt before slowly making his way downstairs.

"Good morning Daddy!" His 4 year old son, Atlas, says cheerfully as he enters the kitchen. 

"Good morning love." He replies, walking over to the kitchen island, where his kids are all eating cereal, and bending down to press a kiss to his son's cheek. "Good morning girls." He says as he gives each of the twins a matching kiss, using his thumb to wipe some milk off of Ava's chin.

"Happy birthday babe." He says, walking over to engulf his husband in an awkward hug, his large bump getting in the way. "Thank you for getting up with Ava and Claire this morning and letting me sleep, I really needed that."

"Glad you were able to get some rest darling. You've barely been able to get any sleep lately." He says as he gives Harry a kiss.

"It's this little one's fault, he or she won't come out." He whines as he presses both of his hands on either side of his bump. "I hope you're not too bummed about your usual birthday lie in and breakfast in bed?"

Louis shrugs, pressing one of his hands to Harry's bump. "Your wellbeing is far more important to me than breakfast in bed Haz." 

Harry smiles gratefully at him as he moves to put the kettle on. "Thanks Lou. I really appreciate it." 

He's reaching up into their mug cupboard when he feels a strong cramp in his abdomen. His hand immediately drops to rest on his bump again and he scrunches his face in pain. 

Louis is quick to notice his husband's discomfort. "Was that what I think it was?" He asks as he puts one hand on Harry's lower back.

"I - I'm not sure, maybe?" Harry answers once the pain has passed. "I mean, I'm five days overdue so it's very likely." 

Louis nods in acknowledgment. "Here, why don't you go sit on the couch and take it easy, I'll bring you your tea when it's ready." He doesn't wait for Harry to answer before he starts leading him to the living room.

"I'm sorry Lou." Harry says as Louis helps him lower himself on the couch. He rests his swollen feet up on the coffee table and smiles as Louis covers his legs with a soft blanket.

"What for love?" Louis asks with a frown, worry already etched on his face at the thought of Harry going into labour.

"It's your birthday. I should be the one taking care of you right now, not the other way around." 

Louis's frown deepens and he shakes his head. "None of that love, I really don't mind it, I just want you as comfortable as possible." He says, bending down to press a kiss to Harry's disheveled curls before retreating to the kitchen again.

He comes back about two minutes later with a steaming mug of tea, which Harry takes from him with a thankful nod. The younger lad is about to take his first sip when he feels another strong cramp wrap around his abdomen. Louis sits beside him and rubs his knee comfortingly as he notices Harry's in pain again. 

"Okay, I think I'm in labour." Harry says with a sigh once the pain subsides, finally bringing the mug to his lips and letting the hot liquid soothe him.

"Those contractions weren't very far apart Haz." He says as he glances at the time one his phone. "Only about six minutes."

"Maybe we should call my Mum then? And the midwife?" He asks Louis as he rubs large circles on his swollen stomach. Louis nods and takes his phone out to call both of them and let them know of the situation.

This was going to be Harry's first home birth. Their son, Atlas, had been born almost four and a half years ago in the hospital; both parents-to-be feeling more comfortable knowing doctors were right there, if needed. The twins had also been born in hospital two years back, as the risks associated with multiple pregnancies made hospital births a much safer choice for both parent and babies. With their fourth child, Harry had asked Louis how he felt about him giving birth at home. The younger man liked the thought of bringing their fourth baby into the world at home, in a calm and familiar environment with the help of a midwife. Louis had been nothing but supportive, reassuring Harry that he would be here for him no matter what and that he was on board if he thought that was something he would want to try. 

Harry is pulled away from his thoughts as his husband addresses him again. "Your Mum says she'll be here in twenty minutes to pick up the kids and the midwife should be here in half an hour. Do you think you'll be ok on your own whilst I get the kids dressed and pack them a bag for your Mum's?"

Harry nods and gestures for Louis to do so, unable to speak as another contraction grips him and takes his breath away. Louis stays back for the duration of it, offering his left hand for Harry to squeeze through the pain. "Thank you." Harry says once the pain eases, giving Louis a wary smile.

The older lad nods before hurriedly leaving the room. Harry hears him ordering the kids upstairs and laughs at how stressed out his husband sounds. Surely he would be used to it with this being baby number four, but Louis is still as nervous and worried as when Harry gave birth to Atlas.

Harry is hit by another contraction whilst he waits for Louis to come back downstairs, his fingers gripping the throw blanket in his lap and squeezing until his knuckles turn white. 

Louis is back by his side for the next one, offering him his left hand again, which Harry takes gratefully. "This is happening really fast." Harry says as he slags back against the couch once the contraction comes to an end. Louis nods, biting his lower lip worriedly as he brushes Harry's hair away from his flushed face. 

"At least it looks like it won't take as long as the twins did." Louis says sympathetically and Harry groans just thinking about it. Although he had been in labour for a pretty standard 13 hours with Atlas, Ava and Claire had made him suffer through 41 gruelling hours of labour before making their grand entrance into the world. 

There is a knock at the door before Harry can add anything and Louis leaves his side again to let Anne in. He hears her and Louis speak for a minute and smiles when she pops her head into the doorway. Harry gives her a small smile as she walks in to sit on the couch next to her heavily pregnant son. 

"Louis says things are progressing quickly. That's great Haz." She says as she wraps an arm around his shoulders.

He can only nod, tensing as another strong contraction wracks his body. His Mum notices and starts rubbing his back in slow circles.

"Yeah." He whimpers as the pain eases again. "Don't think this one will keep me waiting for very long." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Alright then, I'll get the kids out of your hair. Good luck baby." She presses a kiss to Harry's temple before getting up and stepping out of the room.

He can hear Louis telling the kids to be good for their Nana and that he'll see them all tomorrow. He smiles as Atlas asks his Papa if the baby is coming and he hears Louis excitedly tell him that yes, their new sibling is on the way. He sighs in relief when his Mum and the kids leave and Louis is by his side again, letting him squeeze his hand through his contractions, now coming four minutes apart already.

"Fuck." Harry moans through a particularly strong contraction. "I forgot how much this hurts." 

The look on Louis' face is pure worry as he rubs Harry's lower back. "You're doing so well though Haz." He whispers in encouragement.

The midwife arrives at their house shortly after Anne left and Louis leaves Harry again for a few seconds to let her in. Harry gives her a tired smile when she walks into the living room.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asks him as she starts setting things up for the birth.

"I'm ok I think, this is happening much quicker than my last two labours." He says, whining as another contraction strikes.

Louis nods as Harry squeezes his hand again. "He's doing amazing."

The midwife smiles seeing how supportive Louis is. "Let's check how dilated you are then, that'll give us an idea of where things stand." She says as she moves to position herself between Harry's legs. 

Louis helps Harry pull down his pyjama bottoms and the midwife puts on some gloves and gets to work. "8 centimetres already boys. Won't be long before you have yourselves another baby." She announces after a few instants.

Harry and Louis look at each other with matching smiles, both relieved by the news that Harry shouldn't be in such pain for too long.

Harry has to endure another hour and half of rapidly intensifying contractions. Louis stays by his side, rubbing his back, letting him squeeze his hand through the pain, making sure his hair stays out of his face and whispering words of praise and encouragement in his ear.

"Shit I -" Harry mutters through gritted teeth, squeezing the life out of Louis' poor left hand. "I think I have to push Lou."

Even though he's heard Harry say that twice before, Louis pales at his husband's words. The midwife overhears the conversation and comes over, kneeling on the floor between Harry's legs and checking his dilation again. "10 centimetres Harry. Just give me a minute to get things ready and you'll be able to start pushing."

Louis helps Harry get into a better position and kneels besides him on the couch. The midwife takes her spot on the floor again and instructs Harry to push on his next contraction. It comes quickly and Harry curls forward and moans as he starts pushing.

"Oh god." He groans. "I can feel them move down Lou, so quick." 

Louis helps Harry hold himself up and keeps whispering encouraging words in Harry's ear. It only takes two more pushes before the baby starts crowning.

"Fuck that burns." Harry whines as the midwife tells him to pant and let the head come slowly.

"You're doing amazing Haz. Almost there love." Louis says as he pushes a strand of hair away from Harry's sweaty face.

Another contractions starts and Harry groans when the head pops out fully. Louis helps him curl forward again and Harry grunts as he pushes hard to get the shoulders out. He manages to do so after two pushes and the baby slides out into the midwife's awaiting hands.

"It's a girl!" She announces as she lifts their newborn daughter onto Harry's bare chest.

"Fuck Haz you did it. I'm so proud of you babe." Louis bends down to give Harry a kiss and look at their daughter, who's wailing loudly on Harry's chest. "She's gorgeous."

Harry nods, tears streaming down his face a reaches up to stroke his daughter's cheek. "Wow."

The midwife instructs Louis to cut the cord and takes the baby away for a few moments to be cleaned and weighed, leaving Harry and Louis alone for a bit.

Louis helps Harry arrange himself into a more comfortable position, resting against the older man's chest. "Happy birthday Lou." He says, looking up at Louis.

Louis smiles as he gently holds Harry, aware his husband is still sore and sensitive from having just given birth. "Remember when you told me you were pregnant with Atlas, exactly five years ago today?" 

Harry nods, smiling at the memory. "You told me I'd never be able to top that birthday gift." Harry says with a smirk.

"Well I was wrong." The older man says through a chuckle. "You just did babe."

Both parents look up and smile when the midwife walks back into the room and hands Harry the brand new baby, wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"You made me wait because you wanted to share your birthday with Papa didn't you darling?" Harry says softly as he admires the fruit of his labour. "Another Christmas Eve baby, Lou."

"How about that for her name Haz? I think it suits her." Louis suggests as he looks at his youngest daughter. 

"What? Christmas Eve? Have you gone mad babe?" Harry looks up at Louis with a perplexed expression.

"No." Louis laughs. "Eve."

Harry looks down at the baby again. "Eve Tomlinson. It really does suit her Lou." 

"Now I think it's safe to say you won't be able to top that birthday gift again Haz." Louis says with a smirk.

Harry chuckles at his husband's words and presses a kiss to his daughter's head. "No, she's the best." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
